


love you most

by katyfaise



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for bethyl smut week over on tumblr</p>
    </blockquote>





	love you most

**Author's Note:**

> written for bethyl smut week over on tumblr

It’s not often that she gets a chance to just… be.

And although she would never, ever complain, so much of her time is spent caring for others. Judith needs to be watched and fed and entertained. Her sister talks her ear off regularly. There are chores to tend to with others and responsibilities she has to fulfill. Hell, even Carl demands attention that Beth can’t bring herself to deny. The safe zone might be a God send in this fucked up world, but it comes with it’s own special brand of rules and regulations and things to consider. But there’s a silver lining. 

There’s always a silver lining.

When she manages to have some time to herself, she escapes to one of the buildings on the square, an old house converted into a library. It’s not much, definitely nothing compared to the library she remembers from before, but any sort of escape is nice. The selection varies greatly. The books are brought back from scouting - anything is fair game if it’s found in good condition. Shelves are filled with classics mostly, with some newer books littered about. There are comics here and there, and even a few books for children in the little corner reserved for coloring and building blocks. It might not be grand by any means, but it’s somewhere Beth escapes to, and now, as the evening is becoming more prominent and the doors will be closed soon, it’s no different.

She drags her fingers across the bindings, trying to pick out a new title to take up a bit of her free time. It’s when she reaches up, trying to grab a book from a higher shelf, that she hears the gruff cough from the other end of the aisle. Immediately Beth turns, eyes landing on Daryl and she smirks when she realizes his own eyes are lower, trained on the sliver of skin that peeks out as her tank top had ridden up. Beth straightens then and leans casually against the shelf.

“Hey, you,” she says simply, fingers instinctively moving to twirl in her braid. She’s a confident woman now, that much she knows. But damn if Daryl Dixon can’t send her back in time to the flirty, unsure teenager that she left behind at her daddy’s farmhouse years before. “When’d you get back from the supply trip?”

“Just made it in.” He looks at her raised eyebrows then, always curious and always worried. “It was fine. Nobody got hurt this time. Hell, the camping was the hardest part.”

Beth laughs then and relaxes. She might not cry anymore over the losses but she will always worry. She will always be afraid that someone won’t return.

That maybe one day, Daryl won’t return.

It’s not something she lingers on and instead she turns and points to the book above her. 

“Will you grab that for me?”

Daryl nods immediately and fills the space between them. When he goes to reach for the book, Beth places herself in front of him, forcing their bodies to meet and Daryl slows his grab above. She breathes out through her nose, grinding her ass backwards against his groin, meeting the feel of his cool belt buckle against her lower back. The sudden contact makes it feel as if they’re the only ones in the building, and they very well might be. But at this point, she couldn’t care less. He’s been gone for three days and she’s missed him in more ways than one. And when he drops his hand from the book and instead gropes for her small breast beneath her ratty tank top, she knows the feeling is mutual.

“I missed ya, girl,” he mutters against her ear, breath hot on her skin. Beth curves her back, leaning her head on his shoulder and nodding. “Missed everything about ya,” he continues, emphasizing his words with a squeeze of his hand on her breast. Daryl doesn’t seem to mind that they’re in a public place, not behind closed doors like they’re used to when they share their affections. But if he doesn’t mind then Beth certainly doesn’t. She lazily reaches up, fingers gracing his stubbled cheek as she turns her head to steal a kiss from him. Daryl’s free hand dips low and he expertly unbuttons her jeans. She’s sure that she can hear a pin drop and when his fingers slip into her panties and almost instantly touch her clit, her moan is the loudest thing around them.

He quiets her with another kiss - reminds her that they’re not at home. Beth reaches back to loop an arm around his neck, using his body as support as he once more presses fingers against her already swollen clit. 

“I missed this cunt,” Daryl whispers, his sudden dirty words making Beth’s face flush even more than the attention his paying to her clit. He rolls it in his fingers and a bubble of a mewl leave her lips. “Always so tight and wet. Like some dirty slut.” They haven’t been doing this for long, this new freedom in the way they talk to each other during sex, but God she loves it. There’s something deeply attractive about Daryl when he fulfills that alpha male role, when he acts like the cruel man he’s nowhere near. She can only close her eyes and enjoy the way he presses his fingers inside of her, thumb still working delicately against her clit. Daryl moves his fingers, drawing them out slowly before pushing deep into her again, and Beth reaches forward, using her free hand to grip the shelf in front of her. He pulls her jeans down so they fall a bit around her knees and her panties come next. Beth can barely see straight, feeling the tension building like a hot coil in her belly each time he pulls out to roll her clit in his fingers. 

When he pulls his fingers away from her and slaps her cunt, hard, Beth’s squeal is cut off by the hand from her breast shooting up to cover her mouth.

“Can’t be making all that noise, girl,” he scolds, lips brushing her neck gently. He lightly massages her labia then, soothing the sting from his slap. But right as the pain begins to disappear he slaps her again and Beth moans out against the hand that covers her mouth. Her hand grips his neck, fingers tightening so she’s sure they’re growing even more pale. She is so wet, so close to coming, that the sound his fingers make when he once more presses into her is almost sinful. But instead of pushing her to the edge like she craves, he pulls away and lets her fall forward gently against the shelf. She’s lost for a moment, all keyed up and ready to burst, when Daryl lowers himself behind her, hands on her hips as he drops to his knees. Beth grips the shelf as he draws one finger from the tip of her clit all the way back to her ass, where he bites at the pale flesh there. “You’re so fucking wet,” he comments, his voice lazy and absent like he’s commenting on the weather.

“You make me fucking wet,” Beth counters, taking the initiative to spread her legs. She can feel Daryl smile against her skin and she knows that she’s said the right thing. He likes to hear the way he effects her. When they fuck he wants to know what she feels and what she wants and if he’s making her happy. And Beth is more than willing to give him exactly what he wants. “Daryl, please,” she pleads, her words a strange growl in her tiny voice. But he laughs behind her, tracing the same path with a finger once more. 

“You’re begging for it, just like a whore.”

“I’m your whore,” she says, heavy breath leaving her lips. “I want you to make me come.” She isn’t used to this sort of talk, but it feels natural and the thought almost makes her laugh. Daryl brings out something in her that she’s never known before but she likes it and it fits her well.

With the grip on her hips, Daryl turns her easily and Beth supports herself against the shelf. Her legs are already spread for him and he bows his head, tongue tentatively touching against her clit. Beth jerks forward but he stops her, his hands holding her steady. She reaches down, fingers digging into his head as Daryl lifts one of her legs and rests it over his shoulder. She mutters a string of curses as he licks her clit, sucking the nub of nerves into his mouth over and over again. Daryl pulls his head back for a moment and stares up at Beth, his smirk shining. “Damn, how good you taste…” As she meets his gaze, her eyes heavy lidded, she runs her fingers through his hair then and smiles. 

It’s still surprising that such words are a touching compliment to her these days.

He moves back in, fingers joining the ministrations his tongue makes. Daryl curls them in a come hither motion inside of her and her whole body tenses and shakes. There’s a new flush of wetness between her legs, so much so that she’s practically dripping into his mouth, but Daryl licks her up and down. “Fuck…” Beth moans out as her hands tighten in his hair. She comes then, her world a white blur behind her closed eyes. The tension in her, pulled back so tight just like Daryl’s bow, is let go so suddenly that she isn’t sure she will recover. He continues to suck her clit gently as her body shakes and she’s honestly surprised that the sudden orgasm didn’t result in a broken nose for him with the way her hips jerked forward and she lost all control.

She’s barely recovered by the time he carefully removes her leg from his shoulder and makes sure she can stand long enough for him to as well. Beth watches as he unbuckles his belt and then she reaches out, meeting his hands to unbutton his jeans and push them down. Her hands move to grip his ass before he lifts her, her own ass fitting on the small shelf. She digs her heels into his back and urges him forward, already craving the hard length of his cock. She’s never feigned for sex before, never felt like it was something she needed and maybe that’s still true. But she needs Daryl. She feigns for him like how she imagines a drug addict would. 

And she’s perfectly content with that. 

He holds his cock, running the tip along her slit before he slowly enters her, her wetness easing the tightness as he pushes close to her. Beth wraps her arms around him, hiding her face in the crook of his neck as she tenses with the sensation. Before Daryl she had slept with boys, boys who didn’t know anything about going slow and taking your time. But Daryl, either from pure compassion or experience she isn’t sure, never rushes his time with her. Like now, he waits until she relaxes and places a featherlight kiss on his jaw before he rolls his hips forward and comes to rest fully inside of her. The act from before is gone - the harsh words and the even harsher movements, all pushed aside as Daryl gently pulls her head back so he can look at her. He tucks a bit of hair behind her ear and Beth smiles, though the smile gives way to a hissed breath as he pulls out and pushes back into her. 

“I love you,” she whispers, her own way of letting him know that he can go farther with her. Daryl meets her eyes and bows his head to kiss her.

“Love you more,” he says simply.

Daryl thrusts forward, hitting that spot within her that makes her call out his name against his skin. She grips his shoulders, using it as leverage to lift herself up and allowing gravity to pull her back down just as he thrusts his cock forward. They fall into a rhythm that has Beth seeing stars all over again. And before she knows it she’s just as tight as that bow all over again.

“I’m gonna…”

Beth trails off then, her body reacting all on it’s own as she comes once more. The way her cunt tightens around him pushes Daryl forward and he pulls out of her right as he comes, instead spilling mostly into his hand and on her thighs. They both breath heavily, panting as they try to catch their breath and Beth leans forward, resting her forehead against Daryl’s. She reaches up, fingers running along the stubble and the beginnings of a beard he’ll be sporting if he doesn’t shave soon. The thought that maybe someone has heard them or come looking for them crosses her mind for a moment but she can’t be bothered. She’s happy and content and he’s back with her for the time being. There are monstrosities outside sure, but right now, in her happy place, she’s even happier.

She pushes hair from his eyes and places a tiny kiss on the tip of his nose, still too tired to move from her spot on the shelf.

“Love you most,” she says then and Daryl quickly glances up at her, smile turning the corners of his mouth. 

It wasn’t a competition with them, he knew that, but that girl could put up a fight any day.


End file.
